twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Renee Zellweger
Renée Kathleen Zellweger (ur. 25 kwietnia 1969 w Katy w USA) – amerykańska aktorka i producent filmowy pochodzenia szwajcarsko-norweskiego. Laureatka Oscara za drugoplanową rolę w filmie Wzgórze nadziei. Życiorys Renée Zellweger urodziła się w Katy w stanie Teksas. Jej ojciec Emil Erich Zellweger pochodzi z kantonu Sankt Gallen w Szwajcarii i z zawodu jest inżynierem mechanikiem. Matka Renée, Kjellfried Irene (z domu Andreassen), jest pochodzenia norwesko-fińskiego (Lapończycy); pracowała jako położna i guwernantka. Renée ma starszego brata, Andrew. Aktorstwem zainteresowała się już w szkole średniej, gdzie należała do kółka teatralnego. Podczas studiów na University of Texas at Austin jako jeden z przedmiotów wybrała aktorstwo. W kinie debiutowała w 1992 roku rolą w telewizyjnym obrazie A Taste for Killing u boku Jasona Batemana. W 1994 roku wystąpiła w filmie Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną: Następne pokolenie. Dwa lata później otrzymała główną rolą w filmie Jerry Maguire w reżyserii Camerona Crowe’a, pokonując ubiegające się o tę rolę takie aktorki jak Bridget Fonda, Marisa Tomei, Cameron Diaz czy Winona Ryder. Za film ten otrzymała nominację do Satelity, MTV Movie Awards i nagrody Gildii Aktorów Filmowych. W 2000 roku zagrała tytułową rolę w filmie Siostra Betty, gdzie wcieliła się w postać kobiety, która pod wpływem silnych emocji wmawia sobie, że jest bohaterką swojej ulubionej opery mydlanej. Za rolę w filmie otrzymała Złoty Glob. W tym samym roku premierę miała komedia Ja, Irena i Ja, w której zagrała u boku Jima Carreya. W 2001 roku zagrała tytułową rolę w filmie Dziennik Bridget Jones na podstawie książki Helen Fielding. Rola w filmie przyniosła jej największą rozpoznawalność oraz zapewniła pierwszą nominację do Oscara. Następnie przyszedł sukces w musicalu Chicago, który został nominowany do Oscara w 13. kategoriach. Rok później Renée otrzymuje Oscara dla najlepszej aktorki drugoplanowej za rolę w dramacie Wzgórze nadziei w reżyserii Anthony’ego Minghelli. Filmografia ;Filmy fabularne *1992: A Taste for Killing jako Mary Lou *1993: Cios w serce (Murder in the Heartland) jako Barbara Von Busch (niewymieniona w czołówce) *1993: Uczniowska balanga (Dazed and Confused) jako Nesi (niewymieniona w czołówce) *1993: My Boyfriend’s Back (niewymieniona w czołówce) *1994: Shake, Rattle and Rock! jako Susan *1994: Orbitowanie bez cukru (Reality Bites) jako poetka Tami *1994: Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną: Następne pokolenie (The Return of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre) jako Jenny *1994: Kaliber 45 (Love and a. 45) jako Starlene Cheatham *1994: 8 sekund (8 Seconds) jako Buckle Bunny *1995: Empire Records jako Gina *1995: The Low Life jako Poetka *1996: The Whole Wide World jako Novalyne Price *1996: Jerry Maguire jako Dorothy Boyd *1997: Kłamca (Deceiver) jako Elizabeth Loftus *1998: Jedyna prawdziwa rzecz (One True Thing) jako Ellen Gulden *1998: Jubilerka (A Price Above Rubies) jako Sonia Horowitz *1999: Kawaler (The Bachelor) jako Anne *2000: Ja, Irena i Ja (Me, Myself & Irene) jako Irene P. Waters *2000: Siostra Betty (Nurse Betty) jako Betty Sizemore *2001: Dziennik Bridget Jones (Bridget Jones’s Diary) jako Bridget Jones *2002: Chicago jako Roxie Hart *2002: Biały oleander (White Oleander) jako Claire Richards *2003: Do diabła z miłością (Down with Love) jako Barbara Novak *2003: Wzgórze nadziei (Cold Mountain) jako Ruby Thewes *2004: Rybki z ferajny (Shark Tale) jako Angie (głos) *2004: Bridget Jones: W pogoni za rozumem (Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason) jako Bridget Jones *2005: Człowiek ringu (Cinderella Man) jako Mae Braddock *2006: Miss Potter jako Beatrix Potter *2007: Film o pszczołach (Bee Movie) jako Vanessa Bloome (głos) *2008: Miłosne gierki (Leatherheads) jako Lexi *2008: Appaloosa jako Allison French *2009: Za jakie grzechy (New in Town) jako Lucy Hill *2009: Potwory kontra Obcy (Monsters vs Aliens) jako Katie (głos) *2009: Przypadek 39 (Case 39) jako Emily Jenkins *2009: Zawsze tylko ty (My One and Only) jako Anne Deveraux *2010: Piosenka o miłości (My Own Love Song) jako Jane Wyatt *2016: Bridget Jones 3 (Bridget Jones's Baby) jako Bridget Jones *2017: Same Kind of Different as Me jako Deborah Hall ;Seriale telewizyjne *1994: Rebel Highway jako Susan *2001: Bobby kontra wapniaki (King of the Hill) jako Tammy Duvall (głos) ;Producent wykonawczy *2006: Miss Potter *2008: Living Proof ;Reżyser *2014: 4 ½ Minutes Zobacz też * Joanna Lazer Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji